


Papa Was a Rollin' Stone

by VampbaitInfinity



Category: Hills Have Eyes (2006)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, BDSM Scene, Barebacking, Barely Legal, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face Slapping, Fear Play, Female Character of Color, Forced Abortion, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Male-Female Friendship, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Public Claiming, Rape, Rough Sex, Self-Denial, Sex on a Car, Shower Sex, Situational Humiliation, Stockholm Syndrome, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampbaitInfinity/pseuds/VampbaitInfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl wakes up to the worst kind of reality, a reality where no matter how fast she runs, how well she hides, she cannot escape the sick man that has taken to her like a tick to the innocent deer... LizardxOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa Was a Rollin' Stone

Speaker's P.O.V.

Without realizing how much time had passed, I became aware of my eyes actually being open and being awake. I moved my eyes groggily over various shadows in the darkness, not particularly interested or aware of what I was doing. I felt a squeezing pain in my wrists and felt my shoulder blade muscles shuddering painfully. I felt too weak and lightheaded to open my eyes but a buzzing in my legs made me try and move around.

'How long was I out?', I wondered. There was virtually no light wherever I was, therefore, no telling of time of day. I gathered up some energy and attempted to move my wrists, hissing suddenly at the sharp shooting pains I got from it. I couldn't tell what was binding them, but I surely felt the tell-tale drops of hot liquid running down my forearms and seeping into my hair.

I also noticed that wherever I was, it smelled simply revolting. If I didn't think better or the situation and terrain i was in, I might have vomited from the pure smell of rotting carnage and blood. I tried to breathe as little as possible and began to wiggle around a bit. Before I could do anything else, I needed to get my bearings and figure out my situation.

That was when a door directly next to my head was wrenched open and, if I hand't flinched, I would've been knocked unconscious again by the impact. I rolled over onto my side, squeezing my eyes shut against the blinding light from outside. My heart beat erratically in my chest and I held my breath from both fear and the putrid smell.

'Please don't let it be him...!', I inwardly pleaded, hoping with all of my might that somehow, I was just living a bad dream. Of course, my life was not so kind to me.

"Wake th' fuck up!", said male announced, his cleft lip curled back over his sharp teeth in what I expected to be a smile. The best thing to do at this time most likely wasn't to lie there as if I hadn't heard him or had a concussion. "Bitch I sai' git up!", he roared, kicking me with crippling force in my stomach. I bit my lip to hold back the pained scream; I had a feeling he and the giant were not the only ones who lived in the hills.

"What do you want from me?", I rasped through clenched teeth, squinting up into the blinding desert sun.

"Ya soun' so eager! S'all gonna get cleared up s' soon as I find something I've been lookin' fer.", he said with a devious snicker.

"Leave me alone.", I said, hoping my voice didn't wobble too much.

"Cute. Try'n t' be brave.", he said, shaking his shaggy head. "Sure ya wan' t' stay in the meat freezer?"

I almost threw up the remnants of everything I'd eaten in my entire life at that moment. As fast as my shaky legs would permit me, I nearly flew out of the rickety shed. His arms caught me as I nearly ran past him. I flinched away from him and stumbled, falling over and then scrambling back up before he could grab me again. I held the crusted outer wall of the shed and tried my best to glare at him as he openly laughed at me. I felt something constricting my ankles and looked down.

"There 'tis!", he exclaimed, snatching something from around my ankles which I realized was a dog collar.

"You are not gonna fucking put th-", I was cut off by him slapping me viciously across the face.

"Rule num'a one, kitty: No mouthin' off t' me. Got th-"

"FUCK YOU, BITCH!", I screamed with fury, getting cut off again with an even more painfull slap.

"Ya really need t' shut th' fuck up b'fore ya get hurt, kitty.", he chuckled, hardly even angry.

"And you need to run back to your mama like the little bitch you are before I seriously fuck you up. The second I get out of these fucking ropes I will fucking beat the living shit out of you and grind your face against a motherfuckin' brick wall until I'm left holding nothing but the back of your skull.", I murmured into the dust, spitting out the blood that had pooled in my mouth. It was quiet for a very long time, just the thump of my own heartbeat in my chest and the soft breeze were audible.

Eventually, "We're gon' have a lot of fun, baby doll." he chuckled darkly, grabbing me up by my hair and then lifting me over his shoulder by the waist. I immediately began struggling, trying to push my chin past my own breasts just for the opportunity to bite his back. He began walking away with me, the scorching sun that singed the part of my lower back that was exposed due to my rumpled shirt, my upper thighs equally blazing. I did my best to wriggle aound and rock myself from side to side, back and forth, ANYTHING to make his journey that much more difficult. He hardly seemed bothered.

"Let go of me! I mean it!", he entered some type of dirty, 50's-style house," Get off or I swear I will fucking murder you!", he began to walk up a rickety staircase,"This is your last goddamned chance before you're dead, asshole!", I bellowed, finally managing to semi-twist my raw wrists from their bindings. Just as I'd gotten my first finger free, he threw me across the room at some kind of wooden object. Just as I'd thought i'd hit the floor, I thudded deftly onto a dirty mattress.

"I doubt that.", he whispered huskily, kicking the door closed behind himself.

My breath caught in my throat as he began to undress, sliding his orange-ish vest from his lean but muscled torso. I rapidly worme my way into a sitting position and managed to snatch the rest of my right hand from the rope without dislocating it. I didn't waste time in unraveling the rest from my other hand, his pale blue eyes watching me with some sick kind of amusement. I glared right back at him with gritted teeth as he tossed his hat onto the floor along with his discarded vest. He stood before me in only his ripped and dirty jeans, his obvious erection protruding the crotch.

"Stay the fuck away from me!", I screamed as he lunged toward me, grabbing my bound ankles. He pulled out a pocket knife and sawed the ropes away surprisingly quickly. I regretted trying to kick him the moment I saw him bring up the knife again, even before it pierced the flesh of my calve-he licked the blood from the intimidating blade, a deep and satisfied groan emerging from his chest. My eyes widened with agonizing shock, the pain so great I barely felt him tear the buckle from my belt and rip my shorts and panties from my hips, a tiny pool of crimson starting at the base of my lifted my legs over his shoulders before ripping open my shirt, the grey buttons flying across the room and ricocheting off of the far wall; my bra followed suit shortly after. I lay there trembling in nothing but that damned collar, his hungry eyes ferocious and brooding as their icy depths penetrated my grey dark grey ones.

"Don't do this! Just go ahead and kill me but PLEASE don't do this to me! Please, Lizard!", I begged, hot tears running down my face and neck in torrents.

He looked down at me, a puzzled but amused expression on his face. Before I knew it, he had leaned down and began an onslaught of open-mouthed kisses and harsh bites all over my breasts, rendering my nipples swollen and incredibly painful. I shut my eyes as he shoved a saliva-coated digit into my opening, biting back another scream. "Ya goin t' scream my name alot more t'night, girl...", it was more of a threat than a promise.

He suddenly withdrew his finger and leaned forward. My eyes flew open as his mouth closed over my clitoris and sucked hard. I screamed like a banshee and flailed my entire body as his rather long tongue slipped easily along my sex and between my folds, probing my entrance while his hands went under my ass and squeezed hard, trailing his tongue back up to circle my clit.

"Stop it! You cant do thi-AAAH!", a finger forced itself in to the knuckle and began to move rapidly in and out. The pain and confusion sent my pulse into my head. My inner muscles warred with my brain-pleasurable or obscene? /my body was winning, the friction within me lessening I became damp with uninhibited arousal.

He softly bit my swollen nub before lapping up my escaped juices with noisy vigor. My fingers clawed the grimy pillow above my head, wanton moans and gasps barely suppressed by a bleeding lip. The finger inside of me was beginning to rub against something that was very, VERY sensitive. I turned my head into the sheets, hiding my shame in the crook of my arm. The undeniable sensation of orgasm began to creep up into my gut, bringing with it a wave or terror and disgust. A sudden thrust of his hand compiled with one last lingering lick brought me over the edge, my hands clawing the sheets as if trying to regrasp my hold. Without realizing it, a breathy set of moans escaped me along with bewildered tears of regret.

"Good, ain't it? Ya real sweet too, pussy's so soft n' WET.", he commented, lust glazing his eyes as he licked his finger and lips clean . He leaned in to kiss me, licking the blood from my punctured lower lip and sucking on it. Without realizing what I'd done, I watched him suddenly recoil and grasp his mouth, his thin lower lip glistening red. "Fuckin' BITCH! I'll show ya not t' mess with me."

Grabbing my hips, Lizard flipped me over onto my stomach, keeping my knees apart with his own. He suddenly pushed my head down to the mattress and pulled my rear higher in the air; the sound of a zipper was audible and some rough shuffling shook the bed. I gulped, my throat dry with fear as I whispered my last pleas. He merely chuckled, applying an excruciating slap to my right ass cheek. I felt the heat of something hot and hard probing my lower lips-And then he began to push and push and push-until he finally forced himself inside of me, his large length stretching me beyond my comprehension and tearing past my innocence with an insufferable sting.

"AAAAH! TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT!", I screamed, nausea seizing me.

"Pussy's so fuckin...tight...!", he growled, pulling out quickly and slamming back in again with a grunt.

My mouth hung open, a trail of drool slipping from the corner of my mouth. I screamed again as he slammed into me even harder than before. My inner walls clenched tightly around the intrusion, still terribly sensitive after my previous orgasm. Lizard sped up his thrusts in seconds so that they were deep, severe. I could feel the head pushing against my cervix with every thrust of his hips. The entire bed shook violently and loudly, our slick pelvises slapping together with a shocking volume. His large right hand came down and grabbed as much of my ass as he could, humping violently at a shocking pace.

Tears poured down my face, my screams becoming high pitched moans. My stomach was coiled tightly with disgrace and clenched with each burning thrust. A mixture of my blood and our sweat ran down my inner thighs as he continued to pound into me at an alarming rate. My bound wrists stung from the struggle, angry red marks burned into the delicate flesh; my elbows ached as they were repeatedly slammed into the head board. Fatigue clouded my mind, marring my ability to thrash about. Eventually, I had not the energy to do much more than voice my opposition as he continued to take me from behind.

"Lizzzzard! Pleassse ssstop no mmm-ore! PLEASSSSE!"", I sobbed, my spine aching from the angle he had it arched at.

"Oooh yeah! Say my name again.", he grunted, his fingers painfully digging into my flesh.

"Please-nnn...ST-"

"Say my fuckin' name!"

Slam!

Slam!

SLAM!

"Lizard please! No mmmore!", I pleaded, my walls beginning to convulse around him in that all too familiar way.

"Louder!", he yelled from above me, his thrusts speeding up beyond what I thought was humanly possible.

"No no no nnnoo-HAAAAAHHH!",he began to piston into me even deeper, his head assaulting my cervix with sharp precision.

"Scream. My. Fuckin'. Name!", he commanded, his breath hot on my back and his eyes burning into me as he traced every curve and watched the bounce of my ass with every powerful thrust. My walls began to clench painfully around his ever moving cock, it's ridges conveniently rubbing against 'that spot' all too well. I continued to grip the sheet beneath me, my eyes crossing as a trail of drool ran down the corner of my mouth. He grabbed a handful of my hair and wrenched my neck back to look at him, reaching his top speed. I felt a torturesome orgasm creeping up along the backs of my thighs as he stared icy daggers into my eyes. "Scream!"

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

"Lizz-AAAAAAAAAAAAH!", my eyes shut tightly against the impact that brought my climax, my body going rigid as my vaginal walls clamped down around his still moving cock, my voice going hoarse with a concluding scream as humiliation laced every exquisite ripple of pleasure that caused my entire body to shudder with finality. The obloquy of the situation dawned on me even heavier than before as he continued to fuck me, my body convulsing heavily. His breathing increased tenfold-I suddenly feared he would come inside of me.

"Fuck! Ya squeezin' me so tight, get ready bab'doll.", he growled, the hand in my hair coming down to join the one that slipped up to my waist. He pushed through my clenched walls with new vigor and speed gripping my waist so tightly I thought he might break my hip bones with the heels of his hands. He drove himself into me me repeatedly, a hoarse squeak the only protest I was able to utter as more mortified tears slipped down my cheeks. My head momentarily hit the headboard, my vision going black, but Lizards erratic thrusts and my struggle to breathe. "Here I come! Fuck-!"

My eyes flew open in shock as he slammed into me a final time, the head of his cock pushing painfully against my cervix as he shot his seed directly into my womb. My back arched with disgust and terror as an impossible amount of his hot semen rushed into me, my fingers clawing desperately into the wood of the headboard. He climaxed with a grunt, slow but deep thrusts making the bed creak. I sobbed heavily, my body trembling with defeat as he pulled out of me with a wet, suctioning sound. I tensed up again as he lay down heavily upon my back while leaving more horribly painful bites along my neck and shoulders.

"T'was real nice. Might no' kill ya too quick. Gon' keep ya roun'...n' that nice sweet pussy...", he bit my upper back, licking a sheen of sweat from the dip of my back and leaving a cool trail of saliva. I bit my lip against another sob as he began to stroke my body from my back down to my thighs, spending extra time on my ass. I lay face down, not wanting to see his face or him to see my tears. He draped an arm around my waist, sniffing my hair for a moment before pulling my head up to look at him. I averted my eyes, suddenly aware of the fact that he had also stabbed me. "Ya know, ur th' first to get off while I fucked ya. The first virgin too...n' that ass' amazin'!"

I remained silent and stared at the blood stain on his arm.

"I'mma talkin' t' ya, slut. Look at me.", he warned, tightening his grip on my hair. I closed my eyes.

"LOOK AT ME, BITCH!", he roared reaching down and pressing his pointer finger into my stab wound. I screamed bloody murder and he fixed me with an icy glare that chilled me to my very core. Grabbing me by that damned collar, he pulled my face toward his own. Terror was anew and I could feel the malice radiating off of him in thick waves. Dominion shone behind his eyes and I could not but utter a small sound, my torment and detest feeding his sick ego. "Ya belong t' me now. N' iffin' I tell ya t' do somethin' ya best do it nice n' quick. N' then MAYBE I kill ya quickly."

"Please...j-just do it now...!", I pleaded, looking up at him with teary eyes.

"Heh...ya'll learn...", he stood up and pulled on his jeans, grabbed his shirt, and left me there in that dark room and lying in a stain of sweat and sex. The smells of semen and blood were heavy in the air, a terrible sense of panic set in. A pearl of his cum slipped from my bleeding opening and down my leg, onto the sheets, my wound throbbed and my muscles ached. At last...my tears dried and hopelessness set in.

**Author's Note:**

> ( You like? Stay tuned for the next chapter!)


End file.
